


High Functioning Alcoholic 高功能嗜酒者

by kakakc



Category: True Detective
Genre: 2012, Drabble, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: Marty提議Rust修一下髮。





	High Functioning Alcoholic 高功能嗜酒者

「你要不要修一修你的髮？」

Marty從一堆剪報中抬頭發問時，Rust正抹著吧桌。

他挑了挑眉，「怎麼了？你要幫我剪髮嗎？我可不知道你還改行當理髮師呢。」

「我的意思是──」Marty強壓下想跟他辯駁的衝動：「你是不是應該整理一下你的儀容？好歹我們接下來是要去收集証據、詢問相關人士。」

聞言，Rust只是放下抹布，然後由頭到腳審視了他一遍，在Marty心裡發毛前先轉過身去，背著他揮揮手消失在吧桌後。

「這就用不著你來操心了，明天見。」

 

所以當翌日，Marty將車子駕進那位於河邊的孤寂酒吧前，走出來的男人穿著筆挺的襯衫（儘管還是挽起了袖露出臂上的詫異刺青）和修長的西褲，髮也束好在腦後，手裡還拿著那本十年如一日的『徵稅人』筆記本，踏進他的車內。

 

Marty只能在心裡低咒一句：

…他媽的高功能嗜酒者。

 

2014.03.08


End file.
